


Aligning Your Attitude.

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Adam Raki gets fucked, Angry Sex, Bottom Adam Raki, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: Adam Raki has a hard day with classes and comes home in a foul mood.Nigel doesn’t let his bad attitude slide, knowing exactly what his darling boy needs to feel better.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Aligning Your Attitude.

An unfamiliar sound of a heavy bag hitting the floor pulled Nigel from his book. He knew that his boy was due home soon, but Adam would never throw his things to the floor, he took everything off and hung them up before even thinking about walking to find Nigel.

The look on his boy's face told him everything he needed to know; Adam was in a rotten mood. 

Adam stood, his arms crossed over his brown sweater, scowling deeply. His fists balled so hard that his knuckles had turned white, his face pink from the cold and his annoyance. The younger man was fidgety and clearly upset, opening his mouth a few times to speak, closing it quickly. 

Nigel sighed, setting the book down on the coffee table, ready to give all his attention to his boy. 

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" Nigel purred, sitting back against the sofa, leaving his lap open for the young man to sit on. 

"Don't...Don't call me that!" He snapped, walking away from the man. Adam wanted nothing more than to crawl into Nigel's lap and seek comfort in the man he loved, but he couldn't right now. It would be far too much. 

"I had such a bad day! N-No body listened to me. I got ig-ignored...like I was nothing!" Adam continued, running his hands through his short curls.

Seeing the young man, his boy, like this made Nigel's blood boil. He hated that people ignored him and pushed aside his needs. Adam was an intelligent boy and one of those most talented people Nigel had ever met. He loved that about him, his darling boy held so many thoughts and facts in that gorgeous head of his. 

"Come here, Star, come tell Nigel all about it." 

"No!!" He huffed.

"I said, come here...right fucking now, Star." The stern tone in his voice made Adam squeak, his face lighting up with blush. Without waiting for a response, Nigel wrapped his arms around the boys middle and pulled him down into his lap, holding him in place.

"Do you remember what happens when you are rude to me? When you make me speak to you like that?" He growled into Adam's ear, brushing curls behind the pink skin, fingers grazing his neck. 

Of course Adam knew, it was ingrained in his memory now. 

_ 'Being rude often results in punishment in the bedroom.'  _

He always remembered it. He always showed Nigel just how smart he was for remembering it, but Adam didn't feel like showing him. He shook his head, squirming under the man's powerful grip. 

Nigel squeezed his hips, fingertips digging into the cloth-covered flesh harshly, serving almost as a warning. The two of them knew that Adam knew the rules. Knew the punishment that would ensue if said rules were broken. 

After all, they were put in place just for his darling boy. 

"Don't be a bitch, Star. Your attitude is fucking awful...you know I won't tolerate that shit."

Adam loved hearing Nigel swear, the words sounded so beautiful coming from his mouth. So angry and filthy, it made the young man squirm. 

The older man's calloused hands snaked under Adam's shirt, running up his chest to give his pectoral a squeeze, roughly pinching his nipples. 

He squirmed again, pushing eagerly into the touch with a little whine. He knew exactly where this was gong and was very happy to encourage it. He knew how much Nigel loved seeing him squirm, loved hearing his little noises. He near enough worshipped them. 

"Y-Your an asshole, Nigel..." Adam muttered breathily, the words sounding slightly foreign coming from him. 

He was a polite boy. His words were clean and well-spoken until he was alone with the older man, then he often became filthy, just like Nigel liked him. He knew the insult would only make his lover angrier, but that was what he needed right now, he needed to be punished by him. 

Sometimes, Nigel could feel exactly what his Star needed. Right now was one of those times, Adam was desperate for what he had coming his way. 

His thick fingers wrapped in the boy's curls, yanking his head back against his chest, looking at him with a scowl. 

"Fuck did you call me, bitch?" 

"An asshole!" He mewled in return, whining as he felt his trousers become tight. 

The older man palmed at the tent in Adam's pants, smiling smugly, placing rough kisses all over his neck. Nigel himself was hard, aching to have those pink lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. 

Within just a few seconds, Adam was thrown to the floor, the coffee table shifting when he knocked into it, Nigel's book falling to the floor with a 'thump'. 

Nigel loomed over him, looking down at the blushing boy with a smirk, grabbing him by the chin.

"Open your mouth and wait for my cock, gorgeous." The man instructed, undoing his belt and zipper painfully slow. 

He loved watching Adam's blue eyes light up excitedly as he did so, smiling at the desperate and hungry look in his eyes. 

By the time the older man had undone his jeans, pulled out his cock and stroked it a few times, Adam was drooling, spit running down his chin. 

"You look awfully pretty like this, waiting for my cock, Star. See...this is what happens when you are good, you get my cock." He hummed, tapping the blushed flesh of his cheeks with his hard cock. 

Adam wrapped his mouth around his partners fat cock, closing his eyes as he pushed his head all the way down. 

He had gotten quite good at it now, Nigel had trained him to take all of it right away, he loved it. He loved how his lips stretched and how the drool ran down his chin and dampened his jumper. Adam loved how quickly Nigel could reduce him to a slobbery mess. 

The older man grabbed another fistful of curls, thrusting his hips roughly, watching as his love's eyes rolled back. 

"Fucking look at me, don't close your eyes." He grunted, letting out a low moan when he noticed tears running down the boy's blushed face. Adam looked up, doing his best to maintain eye contact, wanting so desperately to close his eyes. 

The lewd gags that filled the living room almost pushed Nigel off the edge. They sounded so beautiful coming from his darling boy. 

Right before he got too close to the edge, he pulled out of the wet warmth, slapping Adam's cheek.

"Up on your feet, trousers off. You have five seconds." 

Adam scrambled up, kicking off his shoes before shoving his jeans down to his ankles, stepping out of them. 

Six seconds. Nigel had counted.

The older man tutted, spinning his boy around, bending him over the sofa. Adam's plush ass was far too pale for his liking, practically begging to be blushed and bruised. 

"One!" Adam yelped, the first smack landing on his left cheek. It burnt, but it felt better than anything. 

"Two!" His right cheek this time.

"Three!" Adam's hips sputtered, rutting against the arm of the sofa, gasping from the sudden friction. 

"Four!" This time the spank landed right in the centre, his pale cheeks a beautiful red colour already. 

"Five!...fuck!" Adam's knees felt weak, relying entirely on the sofa to keep him upright. His ass was glowing bright red, skin raised in a handprint on his right cheek. The boy was leaking, precum running down his thighs, his body desperate for Nigel to fuck him. 

"Please...please fuck me, Nigel..." the boy managed to mumble, looking back at his older lover. 

How could Nigel possibly refuse his pretty thing, so prettily asking for his cock. 

The older man used his large hands to spread Adam's ass-cheeks apart, gripping the sore skin mercilessly, ripping a moan from his toy. Nigel bent down a little and spat onto his hole, roughly rubbing it in, sloppily fingering him for a few moments. When they were like this, Nigel didn't like prepping his boy fully. Adam didn't like it either, aching for the burning sensation that followed him for a few days after. 

"Nigel! Please!" He squirmed, pushing his ass backward. 

"Stay still then. I can't fuck your cunt if you're moving like that, darlin', can I?" Nigel spanked him again before grabbing ahold of the boy's hips, using one hand to push Adam's jumper up a little bit. 

Once he had stilled, Nigel didn't waste any more time, thrusting harshly into the warmth of his ass. 

Fuck. Adam was perfectly tight around the older man's cock, accommodating his girth with no issues. Nigel groaned loudly, moving a hand up to fist those chocolate curls again, pulling his head up a little to bite at his neck. 

The noises that his darling boy let out weren't far from utterly whoreish, letting out little phrases and cries as Nigel pushed as deep as he could. He didn't even bother getting Adam used to his thrusts, snapping his hips back and forth at a truly brutal pace, sure to knock Adam over if he were positioned differently. 

Adam felt like he was on fire, his body spasming with electricity as Nigel hit his prostate with almost every thrust. He already felt overwhelmed, his body picking up on every tiny sensation he felt. The hair on Nigel's groin brushing against him, hands groping his skin almost invasively, the soreness creeping up on his raw ass. 

It wasn't long before he was screaming, his whole body convulsing as he came onto his trembling thighs, letting out a pleasured sob. It wasn't until that moment that he noticed he was crying. 

"Oh, dear..." Nigel laughed through a low moan, slowing his thrusts to examine his lover's wet thighs. "You know exactly how I feel about asking for things, Star. Someone forgot their fucking manners again." The man chided, voice low. 

Nigel slipped his arms under Adams thighs and lifts, pulling his sluggish body from the sofa. The younger man wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's neck, pressing his back as close to Nigel's chest as he could, whining. 

This position allowed for Adam to be so incredibly full, Nigel's cock buried as deep as it could go. 

With the same brutal pace as before, Nigel continued fucking into His darling boy, groaning happily into his ear.

"F-Fuck Star, d'ya know how much...I love fucking you. You take my cock so well, so fucking well, Star." Nigel's voice was deeper than usual, laced with pleasure as he continued to use his toy mercilessly. 

"N-No...it's too much!" Adam cried, his body trembling from overstimulation. 

It felt too much. It was too much, but at the same time, he would be crushed if Nigel stopped. Tears streamed down his face, pleasured sobs and cries filling the space around him. Nigel didn't relent once, a hand moving to Adam's tummy, squeezing slightly. Every thrust abused his prostate without fail. 

"I don't think your cock agrees," he wrapped his hand around Adam's length, lazily stroking, laughing when Adam thrust into his fist. His darling boy's body would never lie. It hadn't had enough of Nigel just yet. 

The pace of his hand sped up, thrusts becoming a lot sloppier as he fell out of his brutal rhythm. Nigel was close, ready to fill Adam's wanting hole with cum. 

He knew how much his stargazer loved the feeling of being full, cum dribbling down his thighs, whimpering sadly whenever Nigel turned soft and had to pull out. 

Nigel slammed into him one final time, almost toppling over at the intensity of his orgasm, shouting a mess of Romanian phrases and swear words. His boy had made him feel perfect, made his muscles ache gloriously.

Adam shrieked, cumming in unison with his older counterpart, his whole body tensing before he convulsed for a second time. 

He slowly lowered Adam's legs back to the ground, holding his darling boy close to him, ensuring he wouldn't fall over. Nigel scooped him up and sat on the sofa, placing him in his lap. He didn't mind the cum drooling from Adam's used hole as they relaxed into the plush of the cushions - much to Adams protest. 

"Dirty..." he whispered, burying his face in Nigel's dog-print shirt - the older man hadn't even taken his clothes off. 

The older man chuckled, voice hoarse from all the yelling, hands racking through soft curls. 

Adam was truly wrecked, his jumper wracked up to his chest, body covered in a sheen of sweat. His curls were a mess, ass raw, legs still trembling. 

Every single drop of poor attitude an upset had been fucked out of the young man. 

"Let me gain my strength back, gorgeous. I'll run us a nice bath. Then...we can order some takeout and watch your favourite film." He cooed, rubbing the boy's back gently. 

Nigel was much softer now, understanding that the after was just as important as the during. 

Once his legs felt more like his legs, he carried Adam to the bathroom and cleaned them both up, washing the brunette happily. He helped Adam into his pyjamas and grabbed the blue-checkered duvet from their bed for them to snuggle under on the sofa. 

Adam loved seeing the older man like this, melting at the knowledge that he was the only person that would get to see Nigel how he really was; a lovesick puppy. 

No matter how scary or violent Nigel was to his coworkers or...friends, Adam always knew just how gentle he could be. It was like a little secret. 

The pair curled up on the sofa, hiding away under the comfort of Adam's favourite bedspread, enjoying their takeout in one another's arms. 

Adam felt so much better. 


End file.
